


Who's Idea Was This?

by reddottedpaper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddottedpaper/pseuds/reddottedpaper
Summary: Tony's.It was Tony's idea to create a group chat for the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [这是谁的锅？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621841) by [LNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNorth/pseuds/LNorth)



_**Tony Stark** created a group chat_

_**Tony Stark** renamed the group chat **"Avengers"**_

**Tony Stark:** Assemble

 **Steve Rogers:** IS THIS AN EMERGENCY?

 **Stephen Strange:** I got Sanctum to protect, Stark.

 **Steve Rogers:** TONY. WHAT HAPPENED?

 **Steve Rogers:** TONY?

 **Tony Stark:** You got stuck on all caps or are you yelling at me?

 **Tony Stark:** Because both is hilarious.

 **Steve Rogers:** IS IT AN EMERGENCY OR NOT?!

 **Stephen Strange:** You've had enough time to get used to touch screens, Captain.

 **Tony Stark:** lol

 **Natasha Romanov:** Is this important?

 **Tony Stark:** Of course it is.

_**Tony Stark** sent a picture_

**Tony Stark:** Blue or black suit?

 **Steve Rogers:** Raelly TOny?.

 **Stephen Strange:** Black.

 **Sam Wilson:** yo, blue is pretty sick

 **Natasha Romanov:** Blue.

 **Steve Rogers:** Black.

 **Tony Stark:** Tied. Need one more vote. 

**Tony Stark:** You're all gonna love this.

_**Tony Stark** added **Peter "Spiderman" Parker** to the group chat._

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** HOLY CRAP

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Hi everyone! 

**Sam Wilson:** Sup.

 **Steve Rogers:** Hello.

 **Natasha Romanov:** Hi?

 **Tony Stark:** Peter, blue or black suit?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** THIS IS SO COOL.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I CANT BELIEVE THERE IS AN ACTUAL GROUP CHAT FOR AVENGERS

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Do you like, send each other memes and stuff? 

**Sam Wilson:** lol, yeah. i send em to bucky all the time

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Seriously?!

 **Steve Rogers:** What is a meme?

 **Natasha Romanov:** You and Bucky do what now?

 **Sam Wilson:** oh shit, why he aint here?

_**Sam Wilson** added **James Barnes** to the group chat_

_**Peter "Spiderman" Parker** renamed **Tony Stark** to **"Iron Man"**_

_**Peter "Spiderman" Parker** renamed **Steve Rogers** to **"Cpt. America"**_

**James Barnes:** uhhh. Hey.

_**Natasha Romanov** added **Clint Barton** to the group chat_

**Cpt. America:** BUCKY HELLO

 **Stephen Strange:** Caps again, Cap.

 **Sam Wilson:** lol, get it together steve

_**Peter "Spiderman" Parker** renamed **Natasha Romanov** to **"Black Widow"**_

**Clint Barton:** Hey..?

 **Black Widow:** Hi, Clint.

_**Iron Man** added **Bruce Banner** to the group chat_

**Bruce Banner:** Hi? What is this?

 **Black Widow:** Hi, Bruce.

_**Peter "Spiderman" Parker** renamed **Sam Wilson** to **"Falcon"**_

**Falcon:** hell yeah, kid

_**Iron Man** renamed **Bruce Banner** to **"Has beef with the Hulk"**_

**Has beef with the Hulk:** Very funny, Tony.

_**Peter "Spiderman" Parker** renamed **Clint Barton** to **"Hawkeye"**_

**Cpt. America:** HOW CANyou rename someone?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You press the options and then nicknames!

 **Black Widow:** How's it goin', Clint?

 **Hawkeye:** Uh, good. What exactly is this?

_**Cpt. America** renamed **James Barnes** to **"Bucky"**_

**Bucky:** Aww, Steve. 

**Falcon:** heeey. getting the hang of it

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Good!  <3

 **Iron Man:** Okay guys, but we still have an issue to solve.

_**Stephen Strange** added **Wong** to the group chat_

_**Iron Man** sent a picture_

**Iron Man:** Wait. Wong, are you just Wong? You don't have a last name?

 **Stephen Strange:** If he does, he won't tell even me.

_**Wong** has left the group chat_

_**Stephen Strange** added **Wong** to the group chat_

_**Wong** has left the group chat_

**Iron Man:** Blue or black suit?

_**Stephen Strange** added **Wong** to the group chat_

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Oh! Blue!

_**Wong** has left the group chat_

**Bruce Banner:** Fashion's not really my thing, Tony.

 **Hawkeye:** Blue.

 **Bucky:** Black.

_**Stephen Strange** added **Wong** to the group chat_

**Cpt. America:** Right? 

**Wong:** Blue. 

**Iron Man:** Thanks, Wong. That settles it. 

_**Wong** has left the group chat_

**Iron Man:** What a pleasant man. 

**Black Widow:** Why the suit, anyway? 

**Iron Man:** Taking Pepper out for dinner. 

**Cpt. America:** That's sweet. 

**Iron Man:** Come to think of it, I need another woman's opinion. 

_**Iron Mad** added **Wanda Maximoff** to the group chat_

**Iron Man** : Black or blue? 

_**Iron Man** sent a picture_

**Stephen Strange:** Why do you take a different picture every time? 

_**Peter "Spiderman" Parker** renamed **Wanda Maximoff** to **"Scarlet Witch"**_

**Scarlet Witch:** Umm. Blue. 

**Iron Man:** Blue it is. 

**Falcon:** yeah, you change poses too. 

**Iron Man:** I want you to have enough data for a correct suggestion. 

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You're so cool, Mr Stark!!! 

_**Scarlet Witch** added **Vision**_

**Vision:** Blue. Definitely blue. 

**Iron Man:** Yes. We settled that. 

_**Iron Man** added **James Rhodes**_

_**Iron Man** renamed **James Rhodes** to **"Rhodey"**_

**Iron Man:** Last to the bunch. 

**Rhodey:** Hey. 

**Stephen Strange:** I think you'll appreciate this, Stark. 

_**Stephen Strange** added **Thor Odinson** to the group chat_

**Iron Man:** No way. 

**Cpt. America:** Thor you have a phone too? Give me your number. Mine is 263-7422 

**Thor:** GREETINGS FRIENDS 

**Iron Man:** HOW. THIS IS AMAZING. 

**Stephen Strange:** I took him to an Apple Store last week. 

**Black Widow:** Hi, Thor. 

**Has beef with the Hulk:** Hey, Thor. 

**Iron Man:** Aren't you away from Earth? 

**Thor:** YES. I AM CURRENTLY IN SPACE. 

**Iron Man:** Apple products apperently spiked in reception quality. 

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Are you... that God? 

**Thor:** THE GOD OF THUNDER, YES, INSECT 

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** THIS IS SO COOL 

_**Iron Man** added **Shuri** to the group chat_

**Iron Man:** What's up, prodigy? 

**Shuri:** Ooooo! Mr. Stark! This is genius! 

_**Shuri** added **T'Challa** to the group text_

_**Shuri** renamed **T'Challa** to **"Black Panther"**_

**Black Panther:** Shuri... 

**Shuri:** :))) 

**Black Widow:** Wonderful. 

**Cpt. America:** So, you guys want to get lunch sometime? 

**Black Panther:** I'm on a mission, Shuri. I apologize, everyone. 

**Shuri:** Bullcrap! It's a diplomatic mission! We can go get some lunch! 

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I'M ALL IN. Are you going, Mr. Stark?! 

**Stephen Strange:** Are you paying, Stark? 

**Iron Man:** Magic tricks at birthday parties aren't as lucrative as you thought? 

**Stephen Strange:** I've freed myself from materialistic way of thinking. 

**Iron Man:** You're broke. 

**Stephen Strange:** By choice. 

**Falcon:** lol 

**Bucky:** I'll go for a lunch, Steve. 

**Black Widow:** Yeah, me too. 

**Has beef with the Hulk:** Lunch sounds great actually. 

**Hawkeye:** Why not? 

**Rhodey:** Count me in. 

**Vision:** Me and Wanda will join as well. 

**Cpt. America:** Great! 

**Iron Man:** Avengers assemble. 

**Iron Man:** At lunch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet of the Avengers group chat.
> 
> \+ PMs between Peter Parker&Doctor Strange and Doctor Strange&Wong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who liked this silly thing. The response's been absolutely overwhelming and I'm very very happy that you enjoyed it!  
> This is the first time my work literally exploded in the matter of a few hours. I love reading the comments.
> 
> I fixed a bit the format to make it easily readable. I might write more if I get an idea but this is it for now. So here you go! Some more stuff that I like to imagine is happening between the Avengers' phones. 
> 
> Because God knows we all need this after Infinity War.

_Cpt. America greets the group chat_

**Bucky:** Hi Steve

 **Falcon:** 'sup cap

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Sir!

 **Black Widow:** I'm in a meeting.

 **Cpt. America:** No you're not.

 **Black Widow:** Very important meeting.

_Cpt. America added Nick Fury to the group chat_

**Nick Fury:** Yea, Romanov is lyin bout that.

 **Nick Fury:** Cuz am in the meeting and she aint here.

 **Black Widow:** Not all of my meetings are work related.

 **Iron Man:** Could the fact that Banner called me three times today to ask which tie to wear have something to do with that?

 **Hawkeye:** Aaay, Nat. Enjoy.

 **Falcon:** Nice

 **Iron Man:** I chose the red one. You're welcome, Nat.

 **Stephen Strange:** I recommended him my favourite restaurant.

 **Nick Fury:** I won 10 bucks on 'em getting together.

 **Black Widow:** Excuse me?

 **Cpt. America:** Okay, I understand. You two have fun :)

 **Cpt. America:** Wait, Fury. You did what?

 **Falcon:** Hulk gonna smash? 

**Bucky:** Wow.

 **Cpt. America:** WHAT?!

 **Cpt. America:** SAM!

 **Nick Fury:** xD

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** (°_°)

_Stephen Strange took a screenshot of the group chat_

**Iron Man:** It was inevitable.

 **Black Widow:** You are children.

 **Vision:** I don't understand.

 **Shuri:** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Iron Man:** There is a line to be drawn though, Sam.

 **Thor:** I GET IT.

 **Thor:** HILARIOUS.

 **Thor:** MY BEST WISHES TO MY GREEN FRIEND SMASHING NATASHA

 **Has beef with the Hulk:** You guys know I can read these, right?

_Cpt. America removed Falcon from the group chat_

_Iron Man added Falcon to the group chat_

**Iron Man:** Behave yourself, there's a kid here.

 **Iron Man:** You too, Thor. Or I'll kick you both.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I'm not a kid!

 **Falcon:** xDD Sorry, Bruce.

_Thor added Rocket to the group chat_

**Rocket:** So this is the landline you all grannies are sharing?

 **Iron Man:** Who is this?

 **Thor:** MY FRIEND RABBIT. GOOD WARRIOR.

_Rocket added Groot to the group chat_

**Iron Man:** Okay, I'm buying Apple shares.

 **Groot:** I AM GROOT

 **Cpt. America:** Hi, Groot.

 **Thor:** TREE! WELCOME!

 **Falcon:** lol whaaat

 **Bucky:** I'm a little lost as well.

 **Rocket:** Me too.

 **Rocket:** Give me a hand?

 **Iron Man:** How exactly are you communicating right now?

 **Bucky:** No.

 **Rocket:** I reprogrammed Milano's comms to function on the same level as your "internet".

 **Rocket:** There's a few light years in between that would cause a delay but I'm just so darn good.

 **Iron Man:** Send me a PM.

 **Stephen Strange:** Fascinating.

 **Shuri:** Sounds like my 3rd grade homework. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Nick Fury:** Wait. Who is this rabbit?

 **Rocket:** Rocket. Who is this dude?

 **Rocket:** Fury? 

**Rocket:** What did your parents think?

 **Nick Fury:** I bet yo FURry ass you lack any kind of permission to hack earth communication like that.

 **Rocket:** lol

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** WAIT WHAT.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I'VE BEEN IN CHEMISTRY CLASS WHAT DID I MISS

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Hello! I'm Peter!

 **Rocket:** Rocket.

 **Groot:** I AM GROOT

_Rocket added Star-Lord69BABY to the group chat_

**Rocket:** Sorry, guys. He kept nagging me.

 **Star-Lord69BABY:** What's uuuuuup, fellow earthlings ;D

 **Cpt. America:** Hello.

 **Bucky:** Uhm, hi?

 **Falcon:** who is dis?

 **Iron Man:** God, Quill. 

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Hi!

 **Iron Man:** Is that seriously your nick?

 **Rocket:** We all told him. He doesn't want to change it.

 **Groot:** I AM GROOT

 **Thor:** I FEEL FOR YOU, TREE

 **Star-Lord69BABY:** What y'all talking about? 

**Star-Lord69BABY:** What about music? Talk about music!

 **Star-Lord69BABY:** Hook me up with the best stuff Earth's got these days!

 **Iron Man:** https://open.spotify.com/artist/711MCceyCBcFnzjGY4Q7Un

 **Stephen Strange:** Not really these days, but still.

 **Stephen Strange:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwkwjOd7MCU

_Stephen Strange added Wong to the group chat_

**Shuri:** Kendrick Lamar. All the way.

 **Shuri:** https://open.spotify.com/artist/2YZyLoL8N0Wb9xBt1NhZWg

 **Star-Lord69BABY:** Your music has some fucked up names, man.

 **Cpt. America:** Disco.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Yo, Kendrick is awesome!

 **Shuri:** <3!

 **Wong:** Beyoncé.

_Wong has left the group chat_

**Iron Man:** They're links, genius.

 **Iron Man:** Click on them.

 **Cpt. America:** Nirvana.

 **Star-Lord69BABY:** WHAAAT.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** :D

_Rocket renamed Star-Lord69BABY to Quill_

**Iron Man:** His mind has been blown.

 **Quill:** Man, I missed a lot.

_Thor added Loki to the group chat_

**Thor:** BROTHER

 **Iron Man:** Hey, nobody invited him.

 **Cpt. America:** Thor did.

 **Thor:** WELCOME

 **Stephen Strange:** Ah, the troublemaker.

 **Loki:** I didn't ask for an invitation, just to be clear.

 **Thor:** NO HE'S REALLY COOL NOW

 **Thor:** WE EVEN HUGGED

 **Loki:** Please...

 **Rocket:** Really? Are you the brother?

 **Loki:** By a cruel twist of fate.

 **Cpt. America:** Cool? I wouldn't say that.

 **Iron Man:** Ok. I guess we can tolerate you if you behave yourself.

 **Loki:** I don't even really want to be here, to be honest.

 **Thor:** NO, STAY BROTHER.

 **Thor:** IT'S HILARIOUS.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I AGREE.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** ARE YOU LIKE

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** THE LOKI?!

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** THE GOD?!

 **Loki:** Nice getting some recognition, yes.

 **Loki:** And you are.. spiderman?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** YES!

 **Loki:** Never heard of you.

 **Cpt. America:** How exactly are you in this chat?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** :(

 **Iron Man:** Yeah. Good question.

 **Iron Man:** Strange, you set them up with family sharing or what?

 **Stephen Strange:** Not my doing.

 **Loki:** Oh please.

 **Loki:** I've spent some time on Earth and I've perfectly blended in.

 **Thor:** HE HAS AN ANDROID

 **Falcon:** lol

 **Nick Fury:** LMFAO

 **Cpt. America:** Me too.

 **Iron Man:** Really? 

**Iron Man:** You're like the exact target group for iPhones, Loki.

 **Bucky:** I don't get it. Why is it funny?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Hey, phone shaming isn't cool.

 **Shuri:** I agree.

 **Shuri:** Besides, the phones I make are the best, so...

 **Black Panther:** Great reception.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** YOU MADE YOUR OWN PHONE?!

 **Shuri:** Yep! I can send you a Wakanda one if you want.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Uhm, is that even a question? Yes!

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** What is a Wakanda?

 **Iron Man:** Thanks, Shuri, but he's good. I'm the tech provider for Spidey here.

 **Loki:** At least I don't have trouble with capital letters.

 **Cpt. America:** It's not so easy.

 **Falcon:** Bucky's got it though.

 **Thor:** IS THAT AIMED AT ME, BROTHER?

 **Rocket:** Pffffffff.

 **Loki:** Yes.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Captain's got it all figured out now, though!

 **Iron Man:** Anyway, Cap.

 **Iron Man:** What did you want?

 **Cpt. America:** Oh. 

**Cpt. America:** How can I send a picture like Tony did before?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Click the camera symbol, sir!

 **Stephen Strange:** I just want to thank you all.

 **Stephen Strange:** Protecting the Sanctum wouldn't be as fun without this chat.

 **Iron Man:** Oh, so we're entertainment?

 **Falcon:** I love it

 **Bucky:** Me too.

 **Iron Man:** Also, say hi to Wong from me.

_Cpt. America sent a picture_

**Cpt. America:** I saw this cute puppy in the park!

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** OH MY GOD.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** ITS SO CUTE!

 **Shuri:** Awwwww!

 **Bucky:** Cute.

 **THOR:** WHAT A SOFT LOOKING CREATURE

 **Shuri:** *.*

 **Scarlet Witch:** Adorable. Did you scratch him behind his ears?

_Nick Fury has left the group chat_

**Falcon:** Oh my gaawd

 **Stephen Strange:** *thumbs up*

 **Iron Man:** *thumbs up*

 **Black Widow:** Dawww. He's adorable, Steve.

 **Has beef with the Hulk:** <3

 **Hawkeye:** Looks just like our pooch.

 **Black Panther:** I'm more of a cat person.

 **Shuri:** xD

 **Black Panther:** ;)

 **Rocket:** What are y'all melting over? That's kind of disrespecting.

 **Rocket:** He looks like a solid dude, though.

 **Quill:** Atta boy!

 **Groot:** I AM GROOT

 **Rocket:** He looks NOTHING like me!

_Cpt. America added Scott Lang to the group chat_

**Cpt. America:** Scroll up to see a puppy

 **Scott Lang:** Uhhh. Yes, sir.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Hello! 

**Scott Lang:** You have? 

_Peter "Spiderman" Parker renamed Scott Lang to "Ant-Man"_

**Thor:** INSECTS MUST BE POPULAR ON EARTH

 **Loki:** Amusing.

 **Ant-Man:** Hey!

 **Ant-Man:** It's not as useless as it sounds.

 **Falcon:** Lol.

 **Falcon:** love you, scott

 **Ant-Man:** Love you, Sam.

 **Ant-Man:** The pup is adorable, Captain!

 **Cpt. America:** Thanks!

 **Iron Man:** This is exactly why I've made this chat.

* * *

_Peter "Spiderman" Parker greets Stephen Strange_

**Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Hello, Doctor Strange!

 **Stephen Strange:** What is it, Parker?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I was just wondering, because I'm one of the Avengers now you know.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I know it's like super secret but you already know my real name.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** What's yours? I mean, you don't have to tell me. But you can trust me.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Totally.

 **Stephen Strange:** Are you serious?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Because Doctor Strange is just like, so weird, you know?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I mean.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** It's so cool! But weird at the same time! I mean, Spiderman can sound weird too, sometimes.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I like Doctor Strange! But like where did you get it?

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Is it because your superpowers are strange orrr?

 **Stephen Strange:** Peter...

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** I don't mean to force you, of course!

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You're literally SO cool and awesome. I'm just curious, you know.

 **Stephen Strange:** Peter, that's my name.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** Your name is Peter too?!

 **Stephen Strange:** No.

 **Stephen Strange:** My name is Stephen Strange.

 **Stephen Strange:** And I'm a doctor. I studied and got a diploma.

 **Stephen Strange:** Multiple diplomas actually.

 **Stephen Strange:** I worked as a neurosurgeon.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You are actually a doctor?!

 **Stephen Strange:** Yes. Or, used to be.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You're a wizard AND a doctor?!

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** THAT'S AMAZING. You are super smart then, right?! And even without your powers!

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** MAN.

 **Stephen Strange:** Thank you, Peter. That's really nice.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You're like Mr. Stark!

 **Stephen Strange:** Okay, maybe not that nice.

 **Peter "Spiderman" Parker:** You could help me with my biology homework!

 **Stephen Strange:** Actually, I have work to do.

_Stephen Strange is offline_

* * *

_Stephen Strange greets Wong_

**Stephen Strange:** What's up, Beyonce?

 **Stephen Strange:** If you thought you could hide her album on your ipod from me you were wrong.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** What you doin'?

 

 **Stephen Strange:** How are all the books?

 **Stephen Strange:** Still hanging in there, hm?

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Strange calling Wong.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong the Sanctum has amazing acoustics, we should host karaoke nights.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** I got some movies we can watch tonight. You like old school action movies?

 **Stephen Strange:** No. I bet you're more of the romantic comedy type.

 **Stephen Strange:** I got us 13 Going on 30.

 **Stephen Strange:** It's absolutely horrid, you'll love it.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong I can't find the fridge.

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong there is a fridge, right?

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong I can't belive there is no fridge.

 **Stephen Strange:** We are reality bending sorcerers.

 **Stephen Strange:** Don't tell me that it's impossible to get a Bosch in here.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong can you bring me the book on Astral Illusions? 

 

 **Stephen Strange:** I'm hitting Starbucks, want something?

 **Wong:** Caramel Frappuccino

 **Stephen Strange:** I knew you can text, Wong.

 **Stephen Strange:** One more message and you get a croissant to your coffee, Eminem.

 **Stephen Strange:** Not a fan of croissants?

 **Stephen Strange:** They have those chocolate muffins, too. Or vanilla?

 **Stephen Strange:** Oh yeah, definitely a vanilla guy. 

**Stephen Strange:** Wong I just realized that you had to go to Starbucks at some point.

 **Stephen Strange:** Is there Starbucks in Nepal?

 **Stephen Strange:** Did they mispell your name?

 **Stephen Strange:** I mean, that's pretty much impossible.

 **Stephen Strange:** Wonk? 

**Stephen Strange:** Vonk?

 **Stephen Strange:** I'm Sthefen today.

 **Stephen Strange:** Oh come on, you are chuckling. I know you are.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Christine texted me, we're going for a dinner. Don't wait up for me.

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Any chance the Sanctum is not under constant surveillance?

 

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong.

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong.

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong I need the Sanctum for the night. Get out. Now. You got 5 minutes.

 **Wong:** Stephen no.

 **Stephen Strange:** Wong I swear to God.

 **Wong:** I'm not happy with this.

 **Stephen Strange:** *thumbs up*

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading this format so much because it's always hilarious. Hopefully my version gets a chuckle out of you as well.


End file.
